


Switch

by frogfarm



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Commercials, Gen, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-28
Updated: 2002-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Voiceover for Apple "Switch" commercial, starring everyone's favorite pair of Lawndale cynics.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2002. Posted 2019 with updated links, both for posterity and because for the first time in sixteen years, I'm working on my Jane/Daria bodyswap fic. Hopefully, this will increase the chances of it getting finished and posted as well.
> 
> Yes, I wrote (and tested) this so that reading it times up with the music.

(Fade in on white background, with DARIA and JANE front and center shown from about mid-leg up. JANE is wearing blue jeans, [a grey sweatshirt with hood and a green T-shirt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GxC4kKD9qA), while DARIA is wearing a ["BSD Daemon Girl" red latex suit with matching pitchfork](http://xahlee.info/UnixResource_dir/gki/linuxworld2000/bsd_girl_dscf0028.jpg), looking bound and determined not to let her annoyance show too much.)

**Jane:** We've never allowed ourselves to serve as corporate shills.

**Daria:** Unless you count the stomping grounds of Satan which spawned us.

**Jane:** But we can't in good conscience endorse anything but a [Mac with OS Ten](https://web.archive.org/web/20110519171438/http://outpost-daria.com/artwork/mkhass/thinkdif.gif). It's a computer you can use --

**Daria:** Instead of having it use you.

**Jane:** A gorgeous, usable interface --

**Daria:** With the power of Unix under the hood.

**Jane:** And no Digital Restrictions like those beige boxen.

**Daria:** I'll strangle her later for using that word.

**Jane:** 'Beige'?

**Daria:** Are we done yet?

(White background with URL: <http://www.apple.com/switch/>)

(Return. Camera pulls back to encompass Trent filming them with a digicorder, wearing his usual laid-back grin.)

**Jane:** Smile, and I'll erase it while he sleeps.

**Daria** (through gritted teeth): I wouldn't sleep if I were you. 


End file.
